<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Dragon and First Mate Human by Lokia_Mental</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786031">Captain Dragon and First Mate Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokia_Mental/pseuds/Lokia_Mental'>Lokia_Mental</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 Doesnt have a Enby option, Fantasy, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Other, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokia_Mental/pseuds/Lokia_Mental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I am not a writer nor do I claim to be good at writing)</p><p>The first thing you expect when you become entranced by a siren's song is death, in the back of your mind you are fighting the urge to jump in and swim to the beautiful voices but pure willpower can not stop the magic of a siren's voice. Sword jumped in like the rest of their crew and they felt the water fill his lungs but as they blacked out. They felt themselves float up, the next moment it is bright as day and they are coughing up water and a sword pointed directly at them by a man whose arms were speckled with yellow scales.</p><p>(This came from a prompt on Pinterest but I changed it up a bit)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Pirate/ Male Pirate</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Dragon and First Mate Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's a pretty, not dead thing like you doing floating out in the middle of the ocean" The yellow eyed captain placed his sword against the gender ambiguous human's throat. The one who was tangled and at the end of the sword's point jokingly went by Sword as their name. They have no memory of how they got there or why they were floating. Sword looked at the sword at his throat and water droplets hit the blade. They hear a faint song, a low male voice singing in almost harmony with others.</p><p>"Sirens?" They whispered trying to recall what happen. They remember being a board the Red Riot, Sword's original ship and hearing a voice unlike any other past the rails. The rest was blacked out and fussy like Sword had amnesia just there.</p><p>"Sirens!" The captain exclaimed, "Take this man?" His voice filled with confusion. "straight to the cells and chain him or her up" He ordered, as the crew detangle the drenched human.</p><p>"Hey let go of me" Sword retaliated struggling as they are hoisted up and taken down below. "Are you sure about this, captain Maverick?" The first mate to the yellow eyed captain asked. "I am. That human will be useful, a nice trade to avoid the patrols of those human ships" Captain Maverick spoke as he looked down at his sword, his arms covered in patches of yellow scales.</p><p>Sword struggled against the two. They squirmed and turned but couldn't escape to no avail. "This is bullshit!! Just chuck me back into the water, I'd rather die than be held captive!" They exclaimed angrily as they hear the creaking of one of the cell doors open. Sword was thrown into cell, rolling a bit. They struggled to lift themselves onto their knees still weak from being pulled up out of the water. Sword jolted as they felt something cold touch their ankle. When they attempted to kick they heard chains rattling. "What is this shit?" They asked rolling to sit on their bum instead of their knees, a chain connected to the a cuff on their ankle which was attached to a pole of the cell. "You got to fuckin' kidding me right?" Cursed the human as the two left shutting the cell and locking it.</p><p> </p><p>Sword sat there shocked. "Great talk assholes!!" They yelled after the two before groaning and lying down on the floor. Sword cover their face with their hands, wondering how the fuck they got here and what happened to their crew. "I need to find them.. but how?" They tried to recall what happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Night time....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fog...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nearing rocks...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A voice...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Singing...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Water...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fragmented in Sword's mind as they tried to recollect their thoughts. "Ugh, I need a drink." Sword mumbled looking up at the celling. They felt weaker than usual, their eyes felt heavier and their head screamed as they knocked out. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>